


Perverted

by Fanficsrusz



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsrusz/pseuds/Fanficsrusz
Summary: Y/n has a stalker who has dark desires.
Kudos: 16





	Perverted

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IF YOU FIND ANY OF THESE WARNINGS TRIGGERING, THEN DO NOT READ. BY CONTINUING TO READ FROM THIS POINT ON, YOU ARE AGREEING THAT YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH ALL OF THE ABOVE WARNINGS. I DO NOT ACCEPT ANY RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU FEEL TRIGGERED BY THE FOLLOWING CONTENT SINCE THERE HAS BEEN PLENTY OF WARNINGS. IF YOU FEEL LIKE ANY OTHER WARNINGS SHOULD BE ADDED THEN PLEASE POLITELY DM ME AND I WILL ADD THEM.

Y/n was walking unusually slowly, almost robotically, as if her brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. It didn’t shock her though, the days of working double shifts finally catching up to her weary soul. 

She trudged along the pavement at a sedate pace, her mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the desolate street. 

With a heavy sigh, she pushed her hair back, relishing in the freeing feeling of having her hair out of her face. She felt relaxed. Content. Until she felt a shiver run up her spine. 

She didn’t have to look behind her to know that someone was there and she could feel their eyes on her as she walked. 

‘Stay calm’ she thought to herself as she picked up her pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible and the second y/n rounded the corner, her footfalls fell heavy as she took off running in the direction of her apartment. 

She took the steps to her flat two at a time and fumbled with her keys before she finally managed to push the key into the door. The door had barely swung closed when y/n’s heart skipped a beat. 

The second the door was open, y/n felt a hand over her mouth, pushing her deeper into the apartment and closing the door behind her. 

“Sh sh sh” a deep voice hummed, pulling her closer to their body. Y/n fumbled around but the hands that held onto her body only tightened, forcing her to stay still as she whimpered. Tears burned her eyes as she struggled to breath, her hands grasping at anything she could get a hold of. 

“Stop it, y/n. I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to, do you understand?” y/n stilled as the deep voice rumbled behind her and her mind raced - she recognised that voice. 

“I said, do you understand?” his voice was lower, breath grazing the shell of her ear and y/n jumped at the feeling. 

Y/n nodded. 

Whoever it was felt big behind her and the stronghold he had on her only confirmed the strength he held.

“Good” he growled and placed a soft kiss onto the side of her forehead. “I’m going to let you go. You run, I hurt you. You scream, I hurt you. You do anything I don’t agree with, I hurt you. Do you understand?" 

Y/n nodded. 

"Good girl” he whispered before slowly letting her go. 

Y/n shook as she felt him peel away from her and she shut her eyes. She felt him circle her, creeping closer until he lingered in front of her. 

“who are you?” she whispered and she heard him chuckle before she heard his voice once again. She definitely knew that voice. It was low, unique and sent an excited chill through her. 

“Open your eyes and find out”. 

Y/n inhaled deeply as she opened her eyes and in the dark his features took her by surprise. 

“A-August?” she stammered out and he smirked. Her boss. The man she looked up to, the man she aspired to be like, the man she wanted to fuck.

“Sh” he lifted his finger, silencing her instantly. “Bedroom, now”. Y/n opened her mouth to retaliate but August lifted his eyebrow and y/n complied, slowly walking into the bedroom with August hot behind her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked as she made it into the room. 

“I’m taking what’s mine” his hand reached out, gently stroking her cheek. 

Y/n froze. The dominance, the entitlement, the jurisdiction in his voice frightened her.

“what do you want?” she asked again, voice wavering. 

“To watch you” he smirked 

“Watch me?" 

"yes” he moved around her, circling her like prey. “you see, I’m always watching. Every single thing you do, I’m always there. Watching in the shadows. Now, I want to watch up close and personal so show me-” August took a step forward, pulling a pink vibrator out of his pocket and pushing it into her hand before stepping back and taking a seat in the arm chair opposite the bed, “- what you do when you think no one is watching.”

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the toy. It wasn’t small, it wasn’t big. An average sized vibrator around 6 inches and she scoffed. 

“DO IT OR I WILL HURT YOU! ” y/n jumped at the volume in his voice. Her eyes darted towards the door and then to August. 

She had worked with him for a year and in that time she had learned a lot about him and she knew that it would be impossible to run from him. And even if she could, she didn’t want to. For so long she had imagined August Fucking her and if this was how it happened, she was going to do it. The situation made her feel excited but she wasn’t about to add to his ego. 

Y/n took a shaky breath, her heart hammering in her chest as she stood and pulled off her jacket. August nodded in approval as he watched her gently lay it on the bed. Next she unbuttoned her blouse and her chest fluttered as she looked up at him, as if silently asking if this was real. 

“continue” he demanded and y/n quickly stripped, the tension spurring her on. When she stood in nothing more than her underwear, August gestured for her to continue with a simple nod of his head. 

Completely naked, y/n sat on the end of the bed and pushed her knees apart. August sat back in his seat, one arm sprawled out on the arm and the other tracing his beard as he watched her move. 

Y/n slid her tongue over her bottom lip and slowly took the vibrator in her hand. She clicked the button and it began to shake on the lowest speed. She looked up at August one last time and he gripped his knees tightly and leaned forward slightly.

“Do it!” he barked and y/n let out a quiet whimper. 

Slowly, she pressed the vibrator along her thigh, gliding it over her skin. The shiver sent a chill through her body and she felt the anticipation growing in the pit of her stomach. Y/n stopped her movements and August tutted.

“Focus on what you’re doing” He chimed.

Her eyes flickered up at him and his shone with a wordless warning that almost dared her to disobey. 

With a heavy sigh, y/n continued to move the toy, gliding it along her leg and towards her burning core. She pushed it between her lips and it sent a shockwaves through her body. A gasp forced its way through her lips and August only stared. 

She drew circles around her clit and dragged the tip up and down her folds. She mimicked the same motions she usually did when she was alone. It sent a thrill through her. The vibrations; her watcher. It was strange and so different to anything she had ever felt before and she loved it. 

Her arousal spread beneath the toy, coating her skin in her juices. 

Her legs bent unwillingly, her feet arching and her chest pushing out as she gasped as she found the most sensitive part of her clit. Y/n instantly clenched her lips tightly together as the heat in her core rose to unbearable heats.

“Don’t. I want to hear you.” August said. The moan that followed was loud and wild, August’s commands only encouraging her to do what made her feel so dirty. She leaned her head back, the sounds of her moans growing in volume. 

August pushed himself from his seat, striding over to where y/n laid on the bed, eyelids heavy as she struggled to watch him. 

“let’s make things more interesting, shall we" 

August reached for the vibrator, placing his hand over hers and turned the toy up to the highest setting before guiding over her clit again. His hand cupped hers as he helped her move the toy through her folds, eyes watching as the toy slid around her cunt. 

"Fuck” y/n cursed through gritted teeth, her eyes closing fully as she felt August’s eyes bore at her. 

“do you enjoy being watched?” he whispered, voice low and husky. 

Only moans left y/n’s lips as the coil in her core finally snapped. She came as the vibe pulsed against her clit, her hand held in place by August’s as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

He held the vibrator in place for a second, eyes glued on y/n’s face as he watched y/n twitch as the stimulation sent her clit into overdrive. 

“August” she drew out and he pulled away, removing his hand from her completely. 

Y/n’s head fell back and she let the toy fall to the mattress as her limbs went limp and her breathing heavy. The vibrator continued to vibrate beneath her as she panted and twitched, soft moans leaving her body until the ripples stilled and left her weak. 

“Dirty little slut” August commented, stroking his fingers over her core and coating his fingers in her juices. He lifted his hand and shoved his digits into his fingers, tasting her. 

“Again” he suddenly blurted out, picking up the vibrator and tossing it at y/n. 

“W-what?” she breathed out and August slid his tongue over his bottom lip in annoyance. 

“Did I stutter?” he growled, leaning closer until his breath hit her face. “I. Said. Again”. 

Y/n licked her dry lips as she picked the vibrator up again and slowly pushed it down onto her clit. The vibrations on her overstimulated clit made her jump and yelp. 

“Shit” she cursed and August only chuckled. After several seconds her clit numbed and she moved the vibrator down, pushing it inside her aching hole, her wetness making it glide in with ease.

August purred and it added to the rumble within her core as she felt the familiar burn in her stomach.

She moved the toy in and out, the side of it stroking her clit with each motion. 

“It feels - so good. Fuck” her voice didn’t sound like hers, it was lower and huskier and she liked it.

Her breath was shallow; frantic and she needed to cum, she felt it in her core. 

Y/n came suddenly and pulled the vibrator out. Her orgasm gushed between her thighs and onto the bed, soaking the sheets beneath her. Her breathing was heavy as she looked up at August, hoping it would be enough to satisfy his dark desires. 

His jeans were open and his hand was buried inside. The denim moved with his hand as he stroked his hard cock beneath the material. His breaths were quiet but laboured as he touched himself, eyes still glued on y/n as she panted. 

Y/n slowly pushed herself to the edge of the bed, her arms and legs shaking from her orgasms. 

August stepped forward, his cock hard against his jeans as he pulled his hand out and neared y/n, his hand finding its way around her neck as his eyes darkened..

“ We’re not done yet” He ordered as he looked over her body, licking his bottom lip.

“No” she blurted out and August cocked his head to the side, clicking his tongue. 

“No?” he asked sarcastically. 

“I’m - too sensitive” she whispered and August laughed bitterly. 

“Do you think I care?” he stepped between her legs, spreading them wide. “back on the bed"he demanded. For a second y/n remained still, not even breathing as she contemplated her options but August grew impatient and tightened his hold on her throat. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, i’m going to fuck you” his teeth gritted together and y/n gulped before she crawled back up onto the bed, still clinging to the glistening vibrator.

“On your back,” he growled and y/n slowly laid down and sprawled out, legs over the edge of the bed as she turned the vibrator off. 

“no- Keep using that toy. I want to see how long you can last with that and me”

Y/n nodded her head, gulping loudly as she lifted the vibrator slowly. She reached it down and angled the toy along her clit. Even without it being on, she still gasped. 

August moved to the end of the bed, his knees hitting the mattress. He watched intently as y/n easily slid the vibrator into her hole, soaking it in her wetness once again. 

“That’s it,” He encouraged, watching her fuck herself slowly. 

Her tongue poked out between her lips, holding back her moans as she turned the vibrator back on and held it to her clit

“Don’t stop.”

Y/n’s pussy burned from the toy and her head lolled as she shook. She was on the edge again. He watched her hooded lids as they fluttered shut. 

“keep going.” He urged and he pushed down his pants. His cock sprung above his jeans and he stroked his hard cock as he stepped closer. He bent his knees and lined himself up with her aching entrance

He slowly pressed his head along her entrance and stretched her as he forced himself in. Y/n exclaimed in surprise - it hurt but not enough for her to stop him.

He pushed deeper and deeper until he reached his limits. Y/n’s hand shook but she kept the toy moving around her clit as August began to thrust. Her pussy throbbed around his cocks, pushing her closer to her third release. Her free hand moved up to cup her breast, squeezing it roughly as her eyes closed. August’s hand quickly found her hand as well as grasped it as he massaged her breasts.

August sped up his thrusts and y/n brought her legs up higher as her pussy was stretched to its limit around his girth. She could feel the heat again. The flames licking at her thighs and core and filling her chest. Roars left her throat as she came again, shaking violently.

August grabbed her hand and kept the vibrator firmly pressed against her clit. He kept fucking her with his cock and y/n tried to squirm away from him but he held her in place. She was breathless, ready to pass out but he bucked his hips and grunted.

"Fuck” he cursed through his thrusts, “such a pretty cunt”. 

August found his own release through her tightened walls and he came inside of her, his warm cum coating her walls. Y/n inhaled deeply and shook again.

Finally, he pulled out, their cum mixing together as it seeped from her hole. She tried to sit up but August pushed her back down again and y/n whined as she looked up at him. 

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re nowhere near done” he growled


End file.
